


To Have A Father

by BBirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Cyborg Hank - Freeform, Drunk Connor, Drunkenness, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Human Connor, Mpreg, Other, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy
Summary: Hank hesitated, something Connor would have called gathering courage in a human being.The small LED swirled yellow before settling on blue. He crouched in front of his superior officer."Sir...?"





	To Have A Father

The lieutenant slammed the door behind him, glaring drunkenly at the android before him. “Get out of my house.” Connor Hart swayed on the carpet. 

“I was sent by the chief,” Hank stood straight, hair and beard neatly combed. “You haven’t shown up for work.”

“I got busy,” Connor mumbled. 

Hank’s brows were furrowed. “I see. However, preliminary scans show-”

“Shut up!” Connor pointed an accusatory finger at him. “I know perfectly well what your scans show. I’m taking care of it."

“There’s nothing in your purchase history to suggest any legal or medical options.”

“So what if it’s not legal or medical?” Connor tried to pass the android. 

“Lieutenant, you have been sober for nearly two years,” Hank grabbed his arm. “It is very likely this course will cause only damage and not deletion.”

“Deletion,” Connor spat. 

Hank made a note. Tonight he was not dealing with the man he’d known for three years. This was a very drunk, very angry version of Connor.

“Deletion,” Connor stumbled to the kitchen repeating the word. “Sometimes you make me forget how much of a robot you are.”

“Android,” Hank mumbled. 

Finding nothing to add to intoxication Connor backed up, struggling to find a seat. 

Hank hesitated, something Connor would have called gathering courage in a human being. The small LED swirled yellow before settling on blue. He crouched in front of his superior officer. 

“Sir, with all due respect I must speak my- I must speak plainly. Hank forced himself to remain emotionless. “Preliminary scans show you are twenty-six weeks pregnant. Due to current state, I would assume you have only recently discovered this?”

Connor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, nodding once. 

“Then the truth of the matter is alcohol consumption is most likely to cause fetal damage, brain damage, not abortion. And you are too far along to have a medical abortion.”

Connor sunk further into his seat. “I know that. Why do you think I’m breaking a two-year streak?”

“There is very little chance-”

“But there is a chance,” Connor grabbed his arm.

“You’re drunk,” Hunk sighed. “If you wish to stay the night.”

“Don’t baby me,” Conor tried to push him off. 

“No offense meant, sir,” Hank sighed, knowing he’d be too drunk to remember most words exchanged. “But I think you do need some kind of parental figure, at least tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that came to me out of nowhere. This might be a full story someday. No clue. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love replying to any and all comments.


End file.
